Thalia and the Hunters
by HuntressofArtemislozxoxo
Summary: Life as a Demigod can suck! Usually gets you killed painfully... Here is a story about Thalia and the Hunters! First story so reviews would be nice! this is set during TLH but all about Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first FanFiction so please let me know what you think!**

**Thalia's POV**

Life as a demigod can be pretty painful. In most cases it will get you killed in horrible ways. But that is the way life is. My name is Thalia. JUST Thalia.

I know what your all thinking "what's wrong with a last name?" My answer is... NOTHING.

I've had a tough life. My mum gave up my brother to 'Lady' Hera (anybody note the sarcasm?) when he was two. I ran away after that. I had a stroke of luck when Luke found me. Haha yeah that friendship disappeared quickly. I mean hello I was turned into a tree for Hades sake! Then Percy saves me... Percy Jackson.. What to say? He is a son of Poseidon, my dads brother. Yeah forgot to mention Im a daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis.

Anyway back to Percy. He disappeared a month after the battle of Olympus, around the same time Olympus went quiet. He has being missing for 2 months. His girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and my best friend, has being losing sleep over him. The only good thing that came out of him missing is that Jason turned up. My one and only brother. Turns out he's a roman demigod. Yet my full brother. The Lord almighty Zeus fell for a mortal woman twice. TWICE! Let me tell you that idiot of a mother was quite full of it, attracting a God in both his Greek and Roman form. Anyway enough blabber, TO THE STORY!

•••••••••••••••••••••

The hunters and I had set up camp near some famous mountain. It was a cold and dreary night with wind howling from all directions. I wondered what Jason and his crew had done to piss Boreas off. The snow was heavy and our white wolves walked patiently outside the tents. They never growled or barked at us, only if an enemy was approaching… that was pretty much every night. But tonight was as quiet as King Minos statues and trust me I've had first hand experience... (Shudder) That was not fun.

The shadows of the wolves cast eerie images on the tent. It was 3am but I still couldn't sleep. You see demigods have these things called dreams... I know what your thinking, everyone has dreams blah blah blah, but you haven't had demigod dreams. These consist of images of the future, things happening to your friends, enemies plans and other haunting images of the past. Lets just say me and dreams do NOT get along...

I tried falling asleep and time seemed to just fly by. It felt like 3 hours but it was only 10 minutes. That is a problem with ADHD. I just can't sit still. I was brushing my hair (don't tell Lady Aphrodite), playing with my bracelet/shield Aegis, flicking through my iPod listening to a new song every 30 seconds. Ahh the life of being a demigod.

As I was finally drifting of to sleep a sharp howl broke my trance. "For Hades sake what is it?" I snapped, taking to nobody in particular. A different howl was heard, no not a howl but a slight bark of joy. Quickly jumping into action I grabbed my bow and touched my bracelet, turning it into Aegis. Just a warning, Aegis may not have the real gorgon head moulded into it but it can still scare half the titans army and I speak from experience. Anyway, I loaded my bow and slowly walked outside. I was greeted by a sight for sore eyes!

**Next Chapter comming out soon. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for the 1 review, follow and favourite! means alot to me!**

**just want to say that I am Australian so this is Australian spelling! am suffering from a small writers block but will try and get through!**

**Thalia's POV**

There was a 13 year old girl with auburn coloured hair and startling silver eyes. I knew well enough that I was starring at Lady Artemis. "Lady Artemis!" I said surprised, "What happened to the hunt? You shouldn't be back until the Summer Solstice! Are you alright? What happened?" The questions flew off my tongue so fast I could barely understand them. "Whoops..." I murmured to myself. Unfortunately My Lady heard that. A glance was shot at me but it quickly disappeared into a worried frown. "Thalia," she whispered, "I need your help. The sea cow Ophiotaurus has disappeared and Poseidon is blaming Zeus. Unfortunately for Poseidon, Zeus is innocent. He has personally asked me to find it and clear his name. We must do so before another war breaks out. With out Perseus Jackson to calm his father down we must save the innocent and imprison the guilty before the Ophiotaurus is killed. You yourself know the power that the creature holds. We must save it before it is to late."

"Yes my lady." 4 years ago when Percy, Grover, Zoë, Bianca and I went on a quest we saved the Ophiotaurus life. Unfortunately some evil monster guy tried to convince me to kill it. The power is beyond anything you can imagine he said. I nearly fell for it but Percy saved me. He likes doing that... Still the power I could have scared me and I realized why Zeus made Poseidon keep the Ophiotaurus on Olympus. Now that it's stollen the person who has him will stand no chance against the power. We are doomed...


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this is late and short. Exams and stuff... Anyway Enjoy!**

**Thalia POV (****_BTW did you know that it is pronounced thalea?)_**

After that "happy" conversation with my lady, I headed to wake up the rest of my hunters. They all grumbled and groaned but after I told them Artemis was back they snapped awake. The life of everything was at stake and we still have no leads (A/N sorry if this doesn't make sense...). Well that's what I thought though. Apparently Lady Aphrodite saw the criminal but doesn't want to say who it was. Nothing could get her to spill the beans, not even a chance to makeover Athena and Artemis. "Seriously?" I asked, "that must be some promise or whatever is she's refusing that offer! What must we do to get her to spill the beans?" "I know what she wants but My lady we could never!" Exclaimed Laura, my Lieutenant in arms. "Our vo-" she was cut off by Artemis shooting her a deathy glance. Unfortunately (I say that a lot don't I... Oh well) I knew what she was going to say...


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to mention that know matter how hard I try I don't own any characters except Laura and Unicorns do exist. Totally random... Rick Riordan is amazing and this AN is going nowhere... Zzzz On with the story!**

** Thalia POV**

After everyone had gone to their daily routines I was still thinking about what Laura was going to say. The thought scared me. If Aphrodite wanted us to do this then we were dead. As in my dad would be mad at me and everyone in a 40km radius would be KFD, Kentucky Fried Demigods. That would NOT look good on a menu... Anyway, the day was wasting away and I still hadn't even thought of a plan. Don't get me wrong, I love the Hunters and actually going on a quest again excited me. Sure call me an idiot for thinking that way because I knew we are doomed. A knock on my tent woke me from whatever you would call those random thoughts. "Enter" I called. Lady Artemis entered and sat down next to me. "You know what Aphrodite wants don't you?" She asked with depression filling each word. "Yes My lady but we can't let her. Laura's right! Our vows, our promises, our positions, my life, it would all be ruined! She can't let us break them! No boys forever!" My rant was over with a silencing look. "Thalia unfortunately we must do whatever we can to stop this madness, even if it means kissing or dating a boy. Even I must break my vow. Any girls who still want to stay in the Hunters after this horrible experience will be able to. The vows will go back into place and life will return to almost normal. We shall try to figure it out by ourselves first but if worse comes to worst then we will have to oblige..." Artemis couldn't go on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalia POV**

The sun was setting when I finished the talk with Artemis. We were leaving on the quest in a few hours and I still hadn't packed. What to pack was a question. The obvious, but then again what was obvious. My thoughts were distracted and my eyes were threatening to close at any second. "Just a little nap.." I said to myself. By the time I woke there was no time to pack and instead I just grabbed a spare change of clothes, some emergency ambrosia and nectar, weapons and that was it. Oh and some drachmas. Did that all in 3 minutes. I was quite proud.

Lady Artemis took us to the throne room of the gods. Truthfully it was more like grand central station. So many thrones were there now and they just kept building more. There was an empty pool near Poseidon's throne, the Ophiotaurus tank. At this moment it was empty. Something was glittering at the bottom. Curious, I headed over and reached into the pool. The water was nice but still cold for my liking. A voice shouted my name and asked what I was doing but I ignored it. The shiny thing was cool on my hand. As I pulled it out and had a closed look at it I saw it was a pendant. An owl pendant. The same one that Athena was wearing during the winter solstice. "What would Athena's pendant be doing at the bottom of Ophiotaurus pool?" I realized that I voiced my thought out loud. I had about 50 hunters suddenly standing around me trying to get a glimpse of it.


End file.
